Aikatsu: Jewel Glow!
Aikatsu: Jewel Glow is a new fan series written by singmeloetta . it has no relation to the previous series, and has it's own canon. Plot Tomoko Umezawa is a studious bookworm who doesn't believe in the "magic of friendship". She would usually spend her days studying or curled up with a book in her room, but that all changed when she had to move out of her house in Kyoto to attend her dream school: Castle Academy. Will she take the position of the top idol, and maybe be able to make some friends while doing it? Characters Tomoko Umezawa: A bookworm who prefers to spend time alone instead of with other people. She often panics over special auditions. She is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Spicy Ageha. Her mascot is Fukuro. Shun Aozora: A competitive idol who likes to run. She likes to be the best, but doesn't brag. She is often very laid back, to the point of being a procrastinator in some situations. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Swing Rock. Her mascot is Kame. Fukiko Yuuma :She is a happy go lucky idol who likes to make her friends smile. She likes to bake and plan celebrations for her friends, but can get to hyper sometimes. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Happy Rainbow. Her mascot is Wani Ringo Hatake: She is honest and trustworthy and keeps her friends in check and is usually the one to call them down when things get rough. She is also very hardworking and stubborn, to the point where sometimes she doesn't get enough sleep because she is busy practicing. She is an idol, but doesn't prefer a certain brand and usually chooses her clothes based on a comfy, farm-like style. Ayumi Fukuyo: An aspiring fashion designer, she is very generous and always lets her friends critique her designs before she reveals them to the public. She is a drama queen with a passion for acting. She is an idol who uses the brand Sangria Rose. She designs her own premium rares. Chouka Hirishima: A quiet and shy girl, she is very kind but sensitive. She likes to take care of animals and used to be afraid of the stage until her childhood friend Shun convinced her to audition for Castle Academy because of her wonderful singing voice. She is a cute type idol who uses Angely Sugar. Minor Characters Akatsuki Taiyo: The top idol, she is wise and mature for her age. She is a mentor figure to Tomoko. She may seem serious at times, but really does love to have fun. She has a sun motif and is a sexy idol who uses Everlasting Flame Hoshiko Taiyo: The younger sister of Akatsuki, she mysteriously dissaperead from the idol world until a day after Tomoko started studying at the school. She is a cool type idol who uses LoLi GoThiC. Aimi Shinzō : A transfer student from Jewel Academy (Hoseki Gukensho) she is a prodigy at Aikatsu. She is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Love Moonrise. Ryu Umezawa: Tomoko's adopted younger brother, he is a fan of Akatsuki Taiyo, which inspires Tomoko to become one as well. He is responsible but childish. He often sends fan mail to Akatsuki. Lists Episode List (Aikatsu: Jewel Glow!) Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:SingMeloetta's Series